All's Fair in Love and War
by rainbowfire96
Summary: Hermione and Draco seem to be caught in a prank war of wills. On Hermione's side its a way to one up the git who annoys her. But can the same be said for Draco?


"GRANGER!"

A loud roar echoed through the quiet halls of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione lightly bit the tip of her brand new sugar quill in an attempt not to laugh. It would seem her co-worker found todays prank a bit overboard. Maybe she shouldn't have covered the walls of his office in various post-it-notes that sang their declarations of love for him. But in all fairness he did deserve it after the last stunt he pulled. However, maybe modifying a rain charm to rain glitter in his office was a bit too much. The thought of a sparkly Malfoy set her into another fit of quiet giggles. As far as Malfoy knew, she had yet to come in to the Ministry. It was still early in the morning and hardly anyone had shown up to work yet. Besides she could very well have set up the charms last night considering how she very nearly slept over at the Ministry every day. From the other end of the hall she could hear Malfoy cursing and casting spell after spell in an attempt to remove the glitter off of him and to get the post-its to stop singing. Judging by post-it-note choir's poor imitation of Celestina Warbeck that could be heard through the whole floor, he had yet to succeed. She would feel bad if the git hadn't covered every surface of her office in flowers the other day. And when she said every surface… she meant _every_ surface. She didn't appreciate the permanent sticking charm that resulted in her ceiling being covered in roses and her desk in daffodils. The sentiment would have been sweet with a dozen flowers instead of a few hundred. But as Malfoy had smugly said at the time, "Malfoys go to any length to impress."

"HERMIONE I AM PERFECTLY AWARE THAT YOU ARE LAUGHING IN YOUR OFFICE AND I DEMAND YOU COME HERE AND FIX THIS ATROCITY," Draco yelled from across the hall. She wondered why he didn't just confront her at her office till she remembered she had also charmed the bouquet of flowers on his desk to wrap around him and keep him in place. That last one definitely was a little bit much. She deftly shuffled the papers on her desk into a neat pile, and quill still in hand, strolled over to Malfoy's office. The sight she was met with in the doorway had her doubled over and nearly crying with laughter. The purple glitter that covered Malfoy's entire person was a hilarious sight. Combined with the morning glory that had wrapped around his body and fluorescent notes that were now singing 'The Weird Sisters' it was impossible not to laugh.

"That's what you get for being a prat Malfoy," Hermione managed to wheeze through her laughter. Malfoy looked murderous as he glared at her.

"Get this off of me. AND MAKE THIS HORRIFYING SINGING STOP."

"Alright, alright calm down!"

Hermione waved her wand causing everything to vanish. Well almost everything. The residual purple glitter in his platinum blond hair was rather cute. Of course she wasn't about to tell him that.

Draco glared at her, scowl firmly in place, "I can see why no one else seems to want to date you."

Hermione frowned, "Well its not like you really want to either so don't act like you're an option."

"You mad, insane woman that was the point of the chocolates!" growled Draco.

"No one told you to make the chocolates explode when I touched them and cover me in Amortensia! You just sent them to irritate me since you knew everyone would follow me around when I smelt like things they love!" protested Hermione angrily.

Draco's scowl softened and took on a slightly sheepish look, "Well that too but _mostly _it was supposed to be an offer to go on a date."

Hermione threw her hands up, "I didn't know if you were serious! Your letter may have been sweet but, once again, the exploding chocolate didn't exactly make you seem sincere! I thought it was a prank!"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh, "So the brightest witch of her age didn't think she should ask instead of distributing the Weasley's love potions to all the women in office who fancy me? I had to call in sick and bar my door to stop all the witches from coming after me!"

Hermione smiled faintly at the thought, "And yet you didn't take that as a hint to stop?"

Draco smirked, "Like I said Malfoys go to any length to impress. I wasn't about to be rejected."

"I did reject you!" cried Hermione.

"I didn't accept your rejection," said Draco smugly.

"You're impossible!" yelled out Hermione.

"Will you go out with me," asked Draco with a smile.

"Are you asking me seriously," said Hermione with a shocked look on her face.

"I was serious the first time around Hermione. And the second. And the third. I started questioning myself around the fourth time but decided that I was crazy enough to try for a fifth and a sixth. Although asking you after this recent incident is a fairly good indication I need to send myself to St. Mungos," said Draco.

"I thought we were just having a prank war or some sort of contest," whispered Hermione still in shock.

Draco leaned forward and took her hand pulling her closer to him. The movement led to a few purple sparkles falling from his hair onto the hand he held tightly in his grasp. He didn't notice but she did, and the new addition to her skin made her smile slightly. Looking up she met Draco's silver eyes and saw the sincerity in his gaze. He leaned forward and quietly asked, "Hermione, will you go out with me."

She blushed and pointed to something just above his head. He turned to look and saw one of the post it notes was normal unenchanted paper saying, 'Yes of course I will you idiot. If I'd known you were serious I would have said yes the first time.'

He turned around outraged, "You mean to say I didn't have to humiliate myself 6 times for this if I had just gone and told you I WAS SERIOUS!?"

He turned to find Hermione had slipped away when his back had turned and was currently making her way out of his office. She poked her head through and smiled brightly, "Yup! It could have been so easy. Oh and just so you know the sticky notes behind your desk are all permanently stuck on. Pick me up at 8." And with a wave of her wand she waltzed out of his office, leaving behind a stunned Malfoy, a post it note choir, and (in her opinion) a rather adorable pile of purple glitter in his hair.


End file.
